


The Anderson Brothers

by BritishGleek98



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Brief Klaine romance but then just friendship, Kurtbastian Endgame, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishGleek98/pseuds/BritishGleek98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson. Your average kid with the exception of being a show choir star and the fact that he's gay, only recently come out. Him and his older brother, Darren, are all set and ready to transfer to Dalton Academey, a safer enviroment for Blaine to escape the truamas of public schools. Follow these brothers as they venture into their new lives and meet new people, such as the school hotshot Kurt Hummel and his best friend Sebastian Smythe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things willl definitely be heating up this year at Dalton</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday, 7th September

"..and the Library's just down there to the left," Blaine tried to keep track of all the corridors, twists and turns and different rooms that the Head Boy what's-His-name was showing him and his brother as they walked around the massive maze that was Dalton Academy Boarding school for Boys. He turned his head to glance at his brother who was, as always, grinning like a Cheshire Cat no doubt not taking in any of the information Head-boy-what's-his-name was feeding them. Obviously feeling eyes on him, Darren looked back at Blaine giving his arm a reassuring squeeze.

It was at this point that Blaine realised he hadn't been paying attention to a single word that head-boy-what's-his-name had been saying since the library, now as they were travelling down a long corridor, with squeaky clean floorboards beneath their feet and the ever present chandeliers above their heads, Blaine noticed that now the doors had different numbers on small, wooden plaques on them.

"..and this is your dorm, your roommate is probably in class now but no doubt you'll meet him soon enough," Blaine realised he was now being spoken to directly as the stopped in front of a door that had the number "107" on it.

"Wait, roommate? I thought me and Darren were sharing?" Blaine asked a confused look spreading across his face.

"The different years have different floors, so it's easier to co-ordinate the different timetables and so that students move through each year with the same roommate," head-boy-what's-his-name explained, giving Blaine an apologetic smile. Blaine just nodded in response and walked through the door that had just been unlocked. 

The room was large with a floor-to-ceiling window dead in the middle, opposite the door, splitting the room into a mirror of itself, matching furniture and beds on either side. On the right hand side, one of the beds was made half-heartedly a couple of books spread across it, a small shelf was filled with more books and some picture frames mainly containing pictures of an attractive looking brunette boy interacting with a tall guy who had stunningly blonde hair, below that was a desk that filled the small gap at the end of the bed. The desk itself was cluttered with what looked like school equipment and other little things balanced here and there. From a glance Blaine recognised the spines of books such as Great Expectations, The Great Gatsby and The Bird Artist .Precariously sat on top of an open notebook was a jar that appeared to made out of a can and painted bright pink, the words: BEST FRIEND IN THE HOLE WORLD were printed on the side in messy paint work, Blaine assumed the spelling mistake was due to the fact that it looked like the artist was about six when he/she made it. Blaine concluded that it wasn't messy, it was just homely. He looked across at what he assumed was his side of the room, the bed stripped down and a pile of bedding folded neatly at the end of it. In comparasion to the right side, the left looked rather ghostly.

Blaine perched on the bed, Darren smiled at him and the nameless head boy did as well, pointing to a door leading off the room that Blaine had missed saying, "through there is the en-suite, I'm pretty sure your roommate is Nick."

"You ok dude?" Darren asked after Blaine was silent for a minute or two. He just nodded in reply and Darren understood. It always took Blaine longer to settle into new surroundings than Darren did.  
"Ok, after Wes has shown me my room I'll come back down in abit. What happens with our bags, should we go and collect them or something?" Darren asked, turning to "Wes" - how did always remember names like that? Blaine thought to himself not listening to what "Wes" was now saying.

"No, someone will drop them off at each of your rooms, ok, off to your room, hope to see you at Warbler try outs Blaine," Wes said, only just hearing what he said, Blaine just nodded and watched his brother and the head boy leave, closing the door behind him.

"Is he going to be ok? He looked a bit...off," Wes asked Darren as they continued down the long corridor and proceeded up a winding spiral staircase.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. By tomorrow morning he'll be his usual cheery, dapper self."

"If you're sure. Will you be trying out or the Warblers then? I mean we hope Blaine will, given his reputation," Wes asked as they turned onto yet another corridor several floors above they one hey had just left.

"Nah, I'm in the model business," Darren replied half-heartedly as he tried to keep track of the different curves and corners that Wes seemed to known off by heart.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I know I'm short and I'd never be able to do runway but it doesn't really matter in TV commercials or fashion magazines," Darren replied.

"Well, here we are," Wes said stopping in front of room 318, "Before we go in a little warning about your roommate his name's Sebastian, he's got a bit of a -"

"A bit of a what?" Said a tall boy, opening the door the two boys had been stood next to, interrupting Wes but not seeming to faze him.

"Darren this is Sebastian, Sebastian your new roommate Darren," Wes said, "seeing as Sebastian's in, I'll leave you to settle in, if you have any questions you know where to find me." He turned to leave but not without one last comment to Sebastian: "Be nice."

"Are you suggesting I'm not always a gentleman Wesley?" Sebastian shouted to the back of Wes' head. Turning back to face Darren again he smiled and stepped back into the room allowing Darren to also walk in. The room was slightly larger than Blaine’s, but had the same basic layout and furniture, except in this room both beds were already neatly made.

"I made your bed for you, I couldn't stand it looking so empty, it got depressing," Sebastian said before flinging himself back onto his own bed.

"So..um, how come you don't already have a roommate?" Darren asked, slowly wandering around his new room.

"He transferred half way through last year, don't know why, he kinda just vanished. He was boring though, he'd study, then study some more then go to sleep."

"Ah, well, I hope not to disappoint," Darren said sitting down on his bed.

Sebastian whipped out his phone and sent a message, before going on to ask Darren where he was from.

\-----------------------

Kurt slipped his phone out of his pocket as he felt it buzz, glancing up at the teacher to check he'd not been seen. He clicked open the message from Sebastian, it read:

Come to my room - S

He typed back his reply:

I'm in a lesson - K

Which one? - S

French - K

So, come to my room - S

Fine, give me a minute - K

"Mr Hummel do I still have your attention?" The thin-lipped French teacher asked him, raising her eyebrow as he slid his phone away.

"Miss, I think I need to go to the nurse, my head hurts," Kurt knew he'd get away with it, he was fluent in French so he basically got away with anything in that class.

"Go on then Mr Hummel."

Kurt left and made his way to Sebastian's dorm, wondering what was so important it couldn't wait until his lesson had finished, not that he was complaining. When he arrived at Sebastian's he didn't hesitate before walking into the room, not bothering with knocking.

"What do you want Smythe?" Kurt said crossing his arms as he stood in the doorway. Sebastian simply nodded towards the bathroom, where the bathroom door was stood ajar, and returned to reading his magazine. Kurt pulled a puzzled look and took a step further into the room, at the same time Darren re-entered from the bathroom.

"Oh, hi, I'm Darren," he said sticking his hand out, which Kurt shook.

"Kurt," Kurt titled his head puzzling over Darrens familiar appearance, he knew he'd seen him somewhere before, but where?

"Vogue," he muttered to himself.

"Pardon?" Darren asked, not hearing what Kurt had said.

"You were in Vogue, weren't you?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian's head snapped up and looked at Darren - he did look slightly familiar.

"Erm, yeah a couple of times," Darren replied, scratching the curls at the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. Yes, Darren got recognised occasionally but he still wasn't used to it.  
"It was great to meet you man, but I'm gonna go and check on my brother, that's if I can ever find my way." 

With a laugh, Darren left and started his way down the corridor.

"So, what do you think?" Sebastian asked Kurt, raising an eyebrow.

"Straight."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yep," Kurt replied with a nod.

"Although, that's never exactly stopped you before," Sebastian said with a wink. 

\----------------------------

"I'll tell you one thing the guys here are a lot more attractive then back home," Darren said as he and Blaine unpacked Blaines bags which someone had dropped off.

"I thought you were supposed to be straight? And I'm not sure if I'm ready to you know..tell people yet," Blaine replied.

"Sexuality'a not set in stone dude," Darren paused before responding the second part of Blaines statement, "Look, this is a safe place, you can totally be yourself here - why do you think we came here in the first place?" 

"So Mom and Dad could get rid of me," Blaine said, looking down at his feet.

"It might just take them some time, but screw them if they never get over it. Blaine, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you're an awesome dude and any guy would be lucky to have you," and with that Darren pulled Blaine into a big bear hug. They carried on putting away Blaines belongings, and about 15 minutes later the door handle turned and a boy with longish, straight brown hair entered the room.

"Oh, you must be Blaine!" He said, grinning wildly and shaking Blaines hand.

"Yep, that's me. And you are..?"

"Nick," the boy replied turning to Darren for his introduction.

"Oh, I'm Darren, Blaine’s brother," Darren said also shaking Nicks hand, "I'm gonna go and unpack my own bags, see you later guys."

"Do you need any help?" Blaine asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Darren said, leaving the room.

"So, you read a lot of books?" Blaine said awkwardly, gesturing at Nicks side of the room.

Nick laughed and said, "Yeah, I know, Jeff's constantly telling me that I need to get a life."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah, my..um..best friend," Nick replied, before checking his watch and saying, "it's almost time for dinner, wanna go down together?"

"Um..I don't know I mean, I don't know what Darren's plan is," Blaine replied, before considering it Darren would probably go down anyway, no doubt he'd already made friends, "actually yeah, I'm starved."

The two boys started to walk down the corridor, at first there was a slightly awkward nature towards their conversation but by the time they'd reached the cafeteria they were laughing and joking like old friends. Blaine started to feel like he was really going to enjoy this place, but once they opened the doors and entered the busy cafeteria, the nerves started flooding back to him.

"Come on foods this way," Nick said giving him a reassuring smile and leading him to the food line.

Once they both had trays stacked full of food that smelt delicious, Nick walked straight over to a large table full of lively boys. Blaine glanced around in hope of seeing Darren somewhere amongst the crowd but no luck he was probably unpacking still.

He placed his tray down next to Nicks and sat down. Opposite him was a boy with ruffled brown hair and the most stunning eyes who was sat next to quite a tall boy with neater brown hair and a slim posture. Both boys were laughing at something until Kurt turned forward and looked straight at Blaine, blue eyes penetrating through his very core. Blaine felt himself shiver as he looked back at the boy. 

"Oh, you must be Darrens brother," said the taller boy .

"Yeah, that's me," Blaine replied snapping himself out of staring at the smaller boy to turn to the one who had spoken.

"I'm Sebastian, this is Kurt," the taller boy said, "I'm Darren's roommate. The good-looks run in the family I see."

"Behave Sebastian," Kurt said, joking.

"What? You can't have all the pretty ones," Sebastian replied, his comment making Blaine blush slightly.

"So, are you in the model business as well Blaine?" Kurt asked, ignoring Sebastian's comment altogether.

"Nope, I leave that to Darren-"

"Blaine's in the show choir business," Wes said, interrupting their conversation, Blaine startled slightly as he hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Oooh really? Looks like you’re going to have some competition for solos this year Kurt," Sebastian said.


	2. Saturday, 8th September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been an obscene amount of time since my first chapter I know and I'm soo sorry but been super busy and writing block started doing it thing and urgh but anyway, here we are! This is sort of a filler chapter and I'm sorry it's not longer but I originally had intended to put this and the next chapter together but then it felt like this was a good ending point to lead to the next post.
> 
> It's also un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own - I will probably get it beta'd but once I'd finished it I wanted to post it straight away, I've looked over it a couple of times and I hope it's ok.  
> Enjoy! :)

“So, which one?” Sebastian asked as they sat on the bleachers watching the two newest members of Dalton run around the lacrosse pitch.  
Kurt pondered the question for a second before replying with a devilish smirk, “Why do I have to choose one?”  


“You’re not seriously suggesting you’re going to attempt to get both Anderson brothers in to bed, are you?” Sebastian replied with the raise of an eyebrow and a look mixed between amusement and disbelief.  


“What? You don’t think I can do it? Or are you just jealous because you know I can?” Kurt asked back, his face sculptured into his best bitch look.  


“I’m not denying your magical powers when it comes to getting boys into bed-“  


“Why thank you,” Kurt interrupted with a nod before Sebastian continued.  


“They even match my own skills, however weren’t you the one who said just yesterday when the boys arrived that Darren was straight? And don’t tell me you’re beginning to go back on what you said after the ‘Finn disaster’,” Sebastian said gesturing air quotes to emphasize his point.  


“I knew I shouldn’t have told you about that,” Kurt said rolling his eyes as that topic was, once again, brought up. Kurt had told Sebastian about his unrequited love for the jock in a moment of weakness during a very drunk game of truth or dare, where Kurt had forgotten the incident after passing out, Sebastian, it seems, had not.  


“Don’t blame yourself, my charms are simply too hard to resist,” Sebastian responded with a conceited smirk.  


“May I remind you I was heavily under the influence,” Kurt countered with a shove to Sebastian’s shoulder making him laugh.  
Sebastian and Kurt were forced to make an abrupt stop to their conversation as Jeff and Nick approached both enthusiastically greeting the two, seated boys. 

"So, David's throwing the traditional first-Saturday-night-back-at-Dalton-All-Warblers-party-extravaganza," Nick said, as him and Jeff sat down in front of Kurt and Sebastian.  


“Hello to you to,” Sebastian said.

"He should really pick another name," Kurt commented dryly.

"What time?" Sebastian asked.

"Anytime after 9 o'clock," Jeff replied, his voice distracted as his eye caught Nick shiver slightly at the cool, fall breeze. Without a hint of hesitation he shrugged off his own, warm lacrosse hoodie and handed it to Nick who tentatively accepted. The slight blush on both boys cheeks throughout the exchange didn’t go unnoticed by Kurt nor Sebastian but being so used to the shy schoolboy crushes that both Jeff and Nick shared, no acknowledgement was made (with the exception of Sebastian’s subtle eye roll at both his friends ignorance).

"Maybe you could put your theory to the test," Sebastian said to Kurt, giving a nod towards the two brothers, who had stopped to do warm down stretches not far from the group of boys. Both Nick and Jeff turned with intrigue to see who they were referring to; Nick raised a disapproving eyebrow , whilst Jeff just squinted in confusion. 

"Ah, but neither boys are Warblers," Kurt pointed out.

"Not yet, but isn't Blaine some kind of high school choir champion? Wes is sure to snatch him up," Sebastian said before adding with a smirk, "unless you’re not up to the challenge? Five bucks says that you can't get Darren to kiss you before midnight."

"Fine," Kurt said holding out his hand for Sebastian to shake.

"And a REAL kiss, not one of those Eskimo kisses from your dear musicals," Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded as Sebastian shook his hand.

"Isn't he straight?" Nick asked, snuggling further into Jeffs hoodie as a sudden gush of wind hit them.

"Yeah, he was talking to Blaine last night about some girlfriend..Erm.. Mia or something like that," Jeff added.

"He looks flexible,” Kurt said with a wink before un-crossing his legs as he stood, "Well, I've got to start getting ready."

"See you later," Nick and Jeff said simultaneously making both boys laugh while Sebastian and Kurt watched with raised eyebrows.

"Meet you at the Lime Bean at 9?" Sebastian said to Kurt, which got a nod of approval before he turned in a swift movement and walked out of sight, waving at Darren and Blaine as he passed them, before retuning his hands to the warm haven of his pockets. After an hour-long bitch to Sebastian about cold hands and no gloves matching his favourite teal pea coat, Sebastian had surprised him with some rather expensive looking pocket-heaters - which Kurt now had an eternal love for – and in return Kurt had promised that from then on when he attended any of Sebastian’s sporting events he would no longer make Sebastians ear bleed with complaints like: “outdoor activities being the death of me” or “you’re lucky to have a friend as loyal as me, do you know how cold I was?” or “I think I’ve got frostbite, I swear to Gaga if my fingers fall off...”

"I better get to the library," Sebastian said with a stretch as he two stood up to leave.

"Dude, we've been back for nearly two days and neither have consisted of any lessons, how could you possibly have work to do?" Jeff asked with a look of indignation.

"I didn't say I was going to be working," Sebastian said, a smirk curling his lips, but at the confused look on his friends faces added, "I want to scope out the new librarian, rumour has it he's hot as fuck."

Nick rolled his eyes, whilst Jeff let out a small laugh. Whilst to a stranger Sebastian’s crude manner may seem somewhat vile, the two boys were all too use to it.

"I don't know how he gets away with it," Nick said as they watched Sebastian walk away in the same direction as Kurt. Acknowledging the brothers as he walked past with a low wolf whistle which made Blaine blush and Darren grin, saluting Sebastian with a wave.

"Gets away with what?" Jeff asked looking sideways at Nick who was frowning at the spot Sebastian had just vanished from.

"Objectifying everything with a pulse."  
"I think you mean everything with a cock," Jeff replied winking as Nick finally made eye contact with him, both boys grinned as laughter erupted from both of them.

"Come on, I want coffee," Nick said as he stood up, holding out his hand to help Jeff do the same. Feeling a blush creep up his neck as he gripped Nicks hand for a brief blink-and-you’d-miss-it moment before reluctantly releasing, he followed Nick down the steps staring at the back of his best friends head as he went, admiring the way he curled into Jeff’s lacrosse jumper. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“But I don’t having anything to wear,” Blaine pleaded to his brother, whom had spent the last twenty or so minutes attempting to persuade his younger sibling to go with him to the ‘first-Saturday-night-back-at-Dalton-All-Warblers-party-extravaganza’ which Jeff had invited them both to a few hours prior. Whilst Blaine had politely declined the generous offer, Darren had enthusiastically accepted, much to Blaines irritation who was hoping to spend the night in his brothers room watching re-runs of Friends and what-not on Darrens laptop - like they had done before their lives had been so quickly flipped upside down.  


The thing Blaine found so difficult to comprehend was how eagerly Darren had welcomed the change, revelled in it even. Darren had so easily fit into place here, among all these strangers after only one and a half days, Blaine kept telling himself that that was great and it was; for Darren. But something kept niggling away at him every time he stood in the shadow as Darren engaged in conversation with someone (who he was likely to only just have met) as if they were old acquaintances reuniting after a long separation. Don’t be deceived he didn’t want his brother to not have the amazing social skills that he had, that was part of what made Darren so...well, Darren. No, he merely sometimes wished he held a fraction of the ease that Darren did.  


Deep in thought Blaine hardly noticed Darren was speaking to him until he felt a light knock to his elbow, looking up he saw Darren looking at him with a worried expression, “Blaine? Are you ok? Look we don’t need to go to the party if you really don’t want to, it’s just, I don’t know man, I thought it might help you settle in abit, you know? If-”

“No, it’s okay. I think we should,” Blaine said, surprising himself as the words fell from his lips as much as he did Darren who gave him a brief dumbstruck glance as if scared his brother had suddenly transformed into a different person entirely, before letting his face break out into his wide, trademark grin. Clearly taking this change of heart as a triumph on his behalf, Darren leapt up from Blaine’s bed, which they had both been slouching on, declaring he was off to change and would swing by Blaine’s room in an hour. And so, Blaine found himself staring at his wardrobe trying to find an acceptable party outfit whilst at the same time trying to ignore the dread that was tying knots in the pit of his stomach.


	3. A/N

Really sorry for no update in such a long time, I've been frantically busy and then when I wasn't I was ill blah blah blah.. However! I will be continuing with this story although considering rewriting the beginning to get back in the swing of the story and make some improvements; so just a prewarning that this story may be deleted, although I won't delete until I've rewrittien it and have an actual post available for you guys. As always thanks for the comments and for actually reading it! 

 

P.S. Sorry that this looked like another chapter was available, I really hate it went people do that so I'm extremely apologetic it happened to you

Lots of love :)


End file.
